Waterfalls
by onlyxbeenyou
Summary: Spoilers for 1x06. Follows from Richard watching Kahlan by the water. Things get a little steamy. Richard/Kahlan.


Kahlan stood by the edge of the lake taking in the scenery. She basked in the beauty of the waterfalls surrounding her. She was grateful that the dark skies under Rahl hadn't reached this part of the Midlands. Knowing that Richard was training with Zedd, Kahlan had taken the opportunity to relax. Her life was so chaotic now that she reveled in the peaceful moments - The moments when she could just enjoy being with Richard without thinking about stopping Darken Rahl. She shut her eyes and imagined their life after Rahl was dead. A smile appeared on her face. Her eyes shot open as she heard branches breaking behind her. Without even turning, she knew it was Richard coming to bathe himself. She didn't turn around. She could feel his eyes on her, and her smile widened on her face. She turned her face slightly to the side, still not meeting his eyes.

"Well, come on then, Richard," she offered back at him before diving into the water.

His breath hitched for a second as he realized that she knew he was standing there. His face flushed for a second before he walked up and stood where she had been just moments earlier. He looked down and saw Kahlan treading in the water with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming in or just enjoying the view?" she teased him.

Richard took off his vest. He reached down for the buttons on his pants. His face flushed again and he stuttered. "Uh- I – Um- Well," was all he could get out. "Could you turn around?" he asked her sheepishly.

Kahlan laughed. "Well I hardly consider it fair, but..." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she turned around in the water facing the waterfalls. "Hurry up," she told him.

As soon as she turned, Richard quickly threw off his boots. With unprecedented speed, he unfastened his pants and pulled them off. Richard stood there naked for a second. He took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders, and dove in head first. The sound of the splash alerted Kahlan that he had jumped in.

When he came up for air, she was waiting nearby watching him. He swam closer to her. He was hesitant in his movements. She could tell he was nervous. He got within a foot or two of her and stilled. She closed the rest of the gap. Under the water, she traced her toes up his legs and around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She leaned her chest forward toward him. Her breasts pressed intimately against his chest. Opening her mouth slightly, she leaned her face into his. Her breath danced teasingly against his lips. He swallowed down his anxiety as his arms paddled under the water to keep them afloat.

"How long were you watching me?" She leaned closer so there was a ghost of a gap between them. Richard closed his eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Kahlan's hands traveled up his back and swept up his neck. He shivered under her touch. She slid her fingers through his hair, fisting it lightly. Richard was barely breathing. He had a million different thoughts running through his head, but he couldn't focus on a single one.

Her hands continued working their way through his hair until they rested on the top of his head. A moment later she jumped up and pushed his head down into the water. A look of shock sprang across his face before he was shoved down into the water. Kahlan backed away from him. Her head fell back as she laughed out loud. When Richard came up from the water, he had a devious look in his eye. Her face dropped and she immediately stopped laughing. Richard's lips turned up and he smirked.

"So that's how it's going to be," he laughed. He inched towards her slowly. She backed away the same distance. He continued to inch towards her. Suddenly, she turned around and swam away from him, heading toward the waterfall. He was fast on her heels as she continued to try to evade him. She stopped when she reached the waterfall. He was a few feet away from her looking at her. Kahlan raised her eyebrows and gave him a sly grin before diving down below the water. When she came up, she was on the other side of the waterfall. Richard waded in the water for a second before following her to the other side.

The sunlight danced through the water, leaving brilliant shades of blue and white in its wake. Richard looked toward the stone wall. Kahlan was leaning against it. Her soft fair skin was a stark contrast to the rough darkness of the stone wall. Richard thought she looked like an angel. As he came closer to her, his feet touched the cold stone below him. He realized that Kahlan was standing with no problem, the stone acting as a floor below them.

Her smile was infectious, and he wondered if she was even aware of how beautiful she was. She reached out her hand and he took it. She pulled him flush against her. They looked at each other for a minute before she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Their eyes stayed open as she ever so lightly flicked her tongue out across his lip. She gathered his bottom lip between her teeth, slowly grazing it as she pulled her head back. She waited to see what his next move would be. Richard leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the soft patch of skin below her ear.

"You're such a tease," he whispered into her ear before giving her another kiss, lingering there for second.

Kahlan could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She leaned her head into his slightly and sighed in his ear. "Is that what you think about me, Richard? Try me," she answered breathlessly.

He moaned helplessly at her double entendre and felt his erection swell. He pulled his head back and decided to take the reins. He captured her lips with his own. There was such force behind his kiss that she thought he might bruise her. Their tongues danced with a ferocity and passion that neither of them had experienced before.

Richard surprised himself with his boldness as he ran his hands down her back to forcibly grip her ass. He pulled her against him wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her back against the stone. The wind was briefly knocked out of her from the force, but it only served to turn her on more.

She pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth. His arousal was now undeniable as it pressed against her. Each time she rocked her hips into him slightly, it elicited a small noise from him. She smiled against his lips, enjoying the power that she had over him. Richard leaned into her harder, taking his right hand from under her to trail up her side. Kahlan twitched slightly from the tickle of his hands on her.

His hand traveled up to her breast. Richard kneaded it in his big hand before gently brushing his fingers over her nipple. Kahlan tightened her hand in his hair and rolled her head back against the wall. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to her neck. His hand left her breast and reached down between their bodies. He stroked her gently a few times before pressing into her carefully. She let out a guttural moan as she adjusted herself.

It only took a few moments before they were moving together in a passionate rhythm. Her sounds came more frequently and he knew she was close. He leaned into her and spoke huskily in her ear.

"Let go," he urged her, his actions becoming more frantic. He could feel his own release building.

"Wait." The words stilled him instantly. "Let me…" she offered slightly pushing him away from her. Their bodies were no longer joined, and he whimpered in frustration as his brow furrowed. Kahlan leaned forward and kissed him sensually. She pulled back as her hands drifted down under the water to touch him. She took him in her hands and stroked him.

"God…" he grunted tilting his hips into her touch involuntarily. "But you…" he tried to say before she cut him off.

"Just trust me," she said stroking him faster.

"I do?" His answer had a question-like inflection that he hadn't meant.

She merely smiled at the inflection, realizing just what her actions were doing to him. She captured his lips with hers again. Her hands were working faster now, and her mouth was mimicking the speed. He spoke her name twice and then gave into the sensation she was creating. He let out a long moan as he let his release overtake him. He dropped his head onto her shoulder. She smiled and brought her hand up to the back of his neck, holding him to her. He was panting hard, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

He pulled his head back and looked at her. His face was flushed. "That was incredible," he told her with a smile. "But…" His voice trailed off. "I wanted you to come with me," he said slightly embarrassed.

Kahlan gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know." Her head dropped down. "I have to control myself. I don't want to hurt you." Her voice had a hint of sadness to it. His look told her that he noticed it, but he didn't press it further.

"I've never felt more alive," he confessed. Her lips curled up into a smile before her eyes shut slightly as if she was in pain. He realized she was still pressed up against the stone wall. Leaning away, he eased her off the wall. His hands reached around her to support her. He traced small circles on her skin with his thumbs. "Now what?" he asked.

"I'm not su-" Kahlan's voice was cut off by Zedd's in the distance calling their names.

Richard turned his head and was about to answer, but Kahlan's finger on his lips stopped him. He looked at her quizzically. Her eyes widened. She shook her head, signaling him to not answer. He nodded and she retracted her finger.

His forehead wrinkled. He whispered softly so only Kahlan could hear. "What's wrong? Zedd is looking for us."

Her face went serious. "He can't know," she answered a little more forcefully than she intended to. Realizing the severity of her words, she offered Richard a smile. She put a hand on his chest. "This needs to stay between us."

Richard forced a small smile and nodded. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly. "Alright. I'll go and see what Zedd needs. You can finish bathing." He smirked at her before turning towards the shore. Just as he was about to swim away, Kahlan reached out and grabbed his arm. He whipped around to face her again.

"What's the matter?" he asked her with a slight panic in his voice. "I'm not going to say anything if that's what you're worried about."

A large smile spread on her face, and she shook her head. "Let Zedd keep looking for us," she told him. "Before you said that you wanted me to come with you." Her voice was seductive. Instantly his cheeks were a bright shade of red. "So come back here and kiss me."

He moved quickly towards her and scooped her up in his arms, pressing her back against the stone wall again. Her giggles echoed in the small cave. He pressed his lips to her ear. She shivered in response. "Shh…" His breath tickled her. "Wouldn't want Zedd to hear you now would we?" he teased.


End file.
